Sail Peak Island
by The Forest Ranger
Summary: THIS IS A s.CRY.ed STORY! Can the re-banded HOLY get back an island off the coast of the Lost Ground? The war for Sail Peak Island! Prologue up! Chapter 1 in 2 days, if all goes well.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own s.CRY.ed or anything to do with it, but I do own all characters and alter powers featured in this.  
  
Author's Note:Fanfiction.net, you REALLY need a s.CRY.ed section. Let me tell you how I got this idea. My 11-yr-old cousin and his friend love s.CRY.ed just as much as I do, and they invented these characters and alter powers (but I invented Raphael's alter). I asked them if they wanted me to write a fic about it. They said it was a great idea and I need something to keep my mind off... whatever. Well, enjoy!  
  
Sail Peak Island  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark night. In both light and what happened. Isao "Flamethrower", as they called him, the head of the new HOLY which was banded back together after everything by Zigmar's kids, was pacing in the hospital wing of the great HOLD tower. "Dammit, Kia. I send six of my best Cs and Bs and they all come back so heavily injured they won't be able to fight for God knows how long, and some so heavily they might never be able to use their alter again. How are these kids so strong?" He sat down, staring at a computer screen. "It seems that this Raphael, the guy who's 16, was responsible for four, because more was sent into his part. "Rapier de Reims" they call it. A big sword was flying around and got three, and the other actually got to use his alter-but Raphael ended up sword fighting from 30 feet away, and... And Chris, he's only 12 and he got two because we didn't see him as as much of a threat. But he ripped off any metal they were carrying and shot it back at them at such speed that didn't even register. 'Heavy Metal, his alter's called." Kia, his wife and business partner, sat and stared. "These kids can't be underestimated. It looks we might even have to lure them out into our territory to affect any damage." Isao paced around for a few minutes. "With what? What do these kids want? There's no one else on the island, they don't have any critical supplies. One would come for the other, but how would we get our hands on even one?" A major came in. Isao threw something at him. "The sign on the door says 'Do not Disturb', you retard!" The major left. Isao stood and looked out the window. Kia joined him. "Kia, I'm tired of looking out my window, looking across the bay, and seeing that peak which should be OUR land and knowing that two kids beat us off it! There is no doubt about it, Kia. Sigh. "I know, I know. Isao, we've tried for two years. Just giv-""I will not give up, Kia." He stared at her with utmost intensity. "I want these kids off Sail Peak Island.  
  
Sorry this is so short! But it is a prologue, so... RR please! More s.CRY.ed support means soon someday there will be a s.CRY.ed section! 


	2. Meet Chris and Raphael

Disclaimer: runs into big Tokyo office building and comes out with tons of s.CRY.ed legal forms I got it! I got it!  
  
A Long Author's Note: In case you were wondering, no, this will not have any of the original characters as this takes place about 20 years in the future. Forgot to mention that, lol. I will put a little bit of references to Kazuma and Ryuho, though. And also sorry this took so long, I was a bit mixed-up about the ending. I really just made this up as I went along, contrary to my usual thinking absolutely every detail in my head, and cutting it DOWN as I write it. And I'm using a new separator. Anyway here you are, Chapter 1 of Sail Peak Island, which takes place roughly the same time Isao is marching around yelling "Dammit, Kia!" in his office.  
  
Sail Peak Island  
  
Chapter One: Meet Chris and Raphael  
  
A short 12 year old boy, with brown hair, deep blue eyes, iron mail gloves, and normal jeans and a jacket was running up a hill. At the top of the hill he jumped in a hole. At the bottom of a hole was a small cottage built into the hill. "Raph? You here?" This boy was Chris, possessor of the Heavy Metal alter and the youngest person ever to fight off a class B.  
  
The new HOLY never goes through the trouble to send actual class As. Why? They sometimes thought. We're class As, aren't we?  
  
Now a tall, 16 year old boy with long dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, a dark suede jacket, and beige pants with a scabbard on them came out. "They gone yet?" This was Raphael, holder of the Rapier de Rouen, the youngest to ever fight four class Cs (not from what happened in the prologue) at once.  
  
"I just saw a big motorboat carrying 5 bodies and one guy with 3 casts back to the mainland, so I guess." "Good. You know that one body splattered in red?" "Yeah..."  
  
Raphael lied down on the top of a bunk bed and closed his eyes. "That was the one that got to use his alter. He clapped and his hands transformed into two sharp flats of ice." "So you cut them off?"  
  
At this point Chris was making a milkshake so Raphael had to shout to be heard. "Yeah, then I slashed his back."  
  
The ceiling of the room was very high, so Raphael withdrew a beautiful pronged short sword with a leather hilt, mentally flattened the blade, and started levitating it a few feet above his head. The sword dropped and Raphael made it fly to the kitchen to sever the milkshake machine cord from the wall. The sword flew back, hovered over his head, mentally made it to it's original shape, and put it back in the scabbard. "Hey!" "Chris. Make it with the blender. That thing is super annoying." "I'm done anyway." Raphael jumped off and grabbed the biggest one before Chris could even reach them. They walked on top of the hill and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"How can we have such a nice view on one side," Chris started, and they turned around. "And such a crappy view on this side?" On the other side were tall towers, smokestacks, tons of smog, an ugly port factory city. Only 9 kilometers away. Raphael looked back at the ocean. "Because, Chris, THIS side isn't trying to kill us."  
  
  
  
Again, sorry this is so short, I had more but this is a better ending so I cut it off and will try to find room later in the story, as this is just Isao screaming stuff.  
  
Parallel-Blue- Yay! Thanks, I reviewed yours as well, looks nice!  
  
Anyone else who might have stumbled upon this: TY for reading!  
  
www.scryedanime.com 


End file.
